CyanPeke: Backdooring the Jungle
by Ocelatte
Summary: This is a oneshot of Xpeke and Cyanide. (My favorite LCS EUW pro players). Please Read and Review. For more details just click on the fanfiction already. Keywords: Xpeke , Lauri , Enrique , League of Legends , Cyanide , Fnatic , Oneshot , Yaoi , LCS , LCS gaming house , Streaming , pie. Rated PR for Please Read. :3


**What's up readers?! Technically this shipping was somehow ****_unintentionally _****suggested by a close friend of mine ( if you are really curious on who he/she is. Let's call ****_him _****by the name of ****_singsing. _****Don't even bother to ask why because I'm not telling you.) So Me and Singsing were playing ****_our usual MOAB game _****( that is of course ****_league of legends) _****and it happened to be that I told him I didn't find any fanficts which specifically I didn't mention about which by the way was about either ocelote or just plain xpeke and he replied " Xpeke and Cyanide". For a deep quick moment; I was wondering if he meant about oneshots and yaoi stuffs and somehow I didn't know why I had to make this but thanks to him I couldn't sleep these past few days figuring out how to do this.**

**But after all the struggles and so on and so forth; I might call it ****_worth_****. Hope you enjoy: :D**

On a regular basis; the team would practically sit down in front of their computers and queue ranked games all day until they pass out or not but today was different. In the middle of August where the scorching sun tends to be hotter than usual and the breeze would feel rough and dry under your skin. So instead of sitting all day; streaming, some of them decided to take the day off and enjoy a little sunlight and cool shade.

"Are you sure you're not in the mood for a movie?" Rekkles asked peke sheepishly. Peke nodded sidewards and left the room for a shower. He looked for the rest of the team across the house and eventually found soAZ and yellowstar playing poker in the living room whereas they both agreed to join him on a movie day as a day off. He left them both to change and get ready while he looked for Cyanide which he found moments later at the gaming lounge, already streaming. He didn't bother to ask him to join for the fact that he had already started streaming and there is no use in insisting him while he's at it. So with the two members with him to join; they left the gaming house all to both peke and cyanide.

Peke had just ran through a long shower and the moment he left the bath room; the atmosphere when as dry and hot. He couldn't stand the scorching heat even with the air conditioning at max. He threw a quick sigh as he went through series of clothes; finding the perfect shirt for hottest climate ever but no texture was thin enough to match the heat. So instead he decided not to wear one; nothing perverted came to his mind but assuming he thought everybody was out for the day so, he had the house for himself. He took a pair of thin summer shorts and combed his hair.

About five minutes later, he entered the gaming lounge, shirtless as narrated and was surprise to see cyanide streaming. Though it wasn't much of a big deal, he made his way to cyanide; approaching him with usual greetings and turned to turn on his computer.

"So. You didn't join them, ey?" Peke asked as he reached for the power control button. Cyanide glanced at him and what had first caught his attention was him being naked but immediately shook it off and answered sheepishly. "Join what?"

"Rekkles and the others left for a movie… Er. They didn't tell you?" Peke asked as he glanced at cyanide's screen.

"No, man. They didn't. Probably they saw me streaming." Cyanide replied. "That's why they didn't bother."

And there was silence. While peke was signing in his garena account; cyanide was also busy reshuffling his playlist. Peke opened an internet browser and when through to start streaming. Cyanide stole glances while peke was busy and it made him wonder why he wore no shirt today. It was him who broke the silence.

"What happened to wearing a shirt?" He asked curiously.

Peke didn't glance but replied. "It's hot today and I figured out it might be best if I would just not wear any." He smiled at his statement and continued back at his monitor.

Silence.

"Don't tell me you're turned on." Peke said with a insulting laughter. He turned to cyanide and touched his chest maliciously. Cyanide yanked his arm; He knew peke was just kidding around. Peke tossed out a quick laugh and returned to his monitor. Cyanide was low on his energy drink and had to go for a quick refill. He sprinted quickly as his game was about to start and he needed a few chips along the way. While Cyanide went for a refill, Peke remembered something he had forgotten. And it made him unable to focus as if he was missing something important. It caught him up to leave his chair and made him rush back to his room.

When he came and turned to door on his right; he wasn't able to react on the act of dumping into a rushing cyanide. The force was too great that it made them both collapsed on the floor with cyanide's energy drink and chips spilled all over the place and with both of them entwined with each other. Cyanide's lips landed on peke's.

It took both of them a moment let the world stop spinning too fast in their heads and when everything went clear; both staggered as they found themselves tangled together like lovers.

The moment cyanide felt heat coming from his lips, he knew it was a bad sign. He opened his eyes and saw peke's face at the nearest angle he had possible gone so far while he was on top of an unconscious peke and it made him blush like his cheeks swore turns red. His chest was on peke's and it made him feel uncomfortable. He backed away almost immediately. Peke then woke up, staggered as he saw cyanide above him, almost as shocked as he was. He both helped each other untangle themselves as they stood to clean the floor.

They didn't talk for a moment and it was cyanide that broke the silence. "It was an accident, right?"

Peke nodded.

"I think it would be best if you wear a shirt and forget this ever happened." Cyanide suggested shyly.

"Okay.." Peke turned to leave and at the door post. He heard cyanide calling him. He glanced back but before he could react; Cyanide almost immediately got hold of his head and pressed his lips against him. Peke struggled but cyanide forced it. Peke felt cyanide's tight grip and all his struggle went to no good. Peke smelt beer as he tasted his lips. The kiss when from force to passionate and the grip was no longer there when peke realized he was kissing him back.

He back away for a moment and stared warmly at cyanide. He hugged him as he pressed his naked body over his and kissed him again but this time; it was pure passionate love.

_Fin_

**Okayyyyy… Guys. Please review if you want another League of legend EUW pro player oneshots. Like OcePeke or Xpeker. Somewhere between those lines. Even SivPeke or OceSiv. REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **


End file.
